Stupid Krum
by bitchfit26
Summary: Has it ever occurred to you that Draco might have asked Hermione to the Yule Ball during their fourth year? A ficlet.


_Has it ever occurred to you that Draco might have asked Hermione to the Yule Ball during their fourth year? A ficlet._

_**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I desire Draco Malfoy, I'll__ never claim the Harry Potter books as my own._

**STUPID KRUM**

"Stupid Yule Ball."

Draco Malfoy crept to the library stealthily. He had just escaped from an ambush of two Hufflepuff third years who had dared ask him to the ball.

He looked around the library through his blond locks that shields his eyes. He saw Victor Krum, surrounded by a cornucopia of giggling girls (Hogwarts and Beuxbatons). The celebrated Quidditch player seemed to be oblivious of his female admirers and was busy craning his neck around, looking for someone or something.

_Probably looking for an escape route, _Draco thought sardonically. He empathizes with Krum as he had his share of invitations. Modesty aside, he's one of the most sought after dance partners for the upcoming Ball…well, next to Krum, Diggory, Potter and that what's-his-name nancy boy in Ravenclaw.

Surly, he strode deeper into the library. The musty smell of books filled his nostrils as he scanned the shelves for any sign that he had been followed. A faint sound of someone cussing was heard from behind one of the shelves. Straining his ears, he could make out '_Ron', 'perv' _and _'dense'._

An evil grin slowly formed in his lips as he recognized the voice. _Granger._

Slowly, he rounded up the shelf nearest him and saw the back of a monstrous hair that was Hermione Granger.

"Grumbling to your self, mudblood?"

A pause. "No ferret, I'm knitting a sweater," she snapped at him, her back still turned to Draco.

The nefariously grinning Slytherin dared to step nearer the obviously riled- up Gryffindor and leant his tall frame in a near against a nearby shelf. "How are the fangs I gave you?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

There was another pause. Fro a moment, Draco thought that the ill- tempered Hermione Granger will switch to psycho- killer mode.

Slowly, she turned to face him, a smile on her lips.

Only, the smile was different from the ones she used to show before. Her teeth were perfect and even, which made her prettier.

'_gulp' Pretty? Granger?_

_Bugger, I must be losing my mind!_

"Thank you, Malfoy, for your generous gift but I have decided to discard the fangs lest I want to sink them on your bloody neck and rip off a chunk of your rotten flesh," Hermione replied in a lilting voice coupled with a facial-muscle-straining, all-teeth smile.

Draco mentally kicked himself to recover. "Kinky, Granger. Been fantasizing about my beef?"

The Gryffindor laughed heartily. "Your beef, ferret? Sorry, my stomach is rather keen on what I digest. Junk food makes me sick."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not interested in me? No attraction? Not a twinge?"

"Not as dumb as I thought you were, huh?"

He hitched a faux pained look. "Aw, my bleeding ego!"

Hermione just snorted and moved further down the aisle of books. With a more evil grin on his pointed face, he followed her pace, hands on his pockets, whistling. When he purposely bumped into her, she gritted her teeth. "Um, Malfoy? Go away? Die painfully? Disappear without a trace? Combust spontaneously?"

"Come with you to the Yule Ball, perhaps?"

_Ooops._

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

_Smooth, Malfoy. You've just asked the mudblood to the ball!_

Gag. Choke.

_Oh, shit! How do you recover from that?!_

"Do my mudblood ears deceive me or you've just asked me to the ball?

_Damn, woman! She's laughing at me! _"Ah, Granger, I just wanted to give you a taste of how it feels to be asked to be someone's fancy arm accessory in a stupid party, a state you're pathetically unfamiliar with."

_Great comeback! 'snigger' 'snigger'_

"After all," he continued. "It truly is sad for a girl to not receive any invitation." _Ha, eat my signature boxers, Granger!_ "I mean, okay, so you're not hot, nor pretty, nor of pureblood, that doesn't mean that you should sulk on such a misfortune…"

"Okay, Malfoy. I'll go with you to the ball," Hermione said with a shrug.

Gag. Choke. Choke. Choke.

_I think..I think I'm going to pass out._

"Excuse me."

_Wonderful. I've choked on my own devious tongue, Granger is thumping my lungs out and Viktor Krum waltzes in on a million-galleon scene._

_Lord Voldemort must **really** hate my father to situate me on such a compromising scene!_

"Yes?" Draco noticed the annoyed look on Hermione's face when she said it.

The Bulgarian seeker, known for his magnificent moves on the Quidditch pitch, is now standing in front of the two Hogwarts students, hands on his pocket, playing with his shoes. Blushing furiously.

_Merlin help me! A blushing Viktor Krum! _

_Argh, obliviate me now!_

"Uhh…may I speak vid you for a moment?" Krum asked Hermione.

"Me?" Hermione, more annoyed.

"Her?" _Dumb, Draco, of course her! Not you! He's going to ask the mudblood to the ball!_

_Ask Hermione Granger to the ball…_

_Wait…ask **her** to the ball?_

"You want to ask Granger to the ball?" Draco spat before he could stop himself.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look before she turned to glare at Krum.

"Er…yes. I vant to ask her to the ball."

Maniacal laughter filled Draco's ears. It took him a while to recognize it as his own.

When he was able to catch his breath, he spoke. "Why would you want to ask her out?"

"Vell, I…"

"Sure, Viktor. I'll go to the ball with you." Hermione smiled sweetly at Krum.

_Wha-_

Once again, Draco Malfoy's tongue had gotten him to trouble. "But you've just agreed to come with me!"

Hermione just shrugged. "I didn't think you were serious."

"But I…" …_I was…half serious…_Draco could almost imagine himself banging his head against a wall.

Krum was grinning rather foolishly. "Great. I'll see you then…er…"

_Dumb ass! He doesn't even know her name!_ Draco looked like he was about to burst a major blood vessel.

"Hermione Granger," she offered.

"Okay, Hermy-own."

"Her-my-own-nee" she corrected.

"Her-mee-nee," Krum struggled.

The Bulgarian seeker offered his arm as Hermione tried to correct him again, escorting her out of the library, leaving a fuming and disgruntled Draco.

"Stupid Krum," he grumbled.

_**A/N **This may probably explain why Draco couldn't think of an insult at her during the ball. It pained him to know he did ask her out but was rejected. Awww….._


End file.
